Exits and Entrances
by secret agent sara
Summary: Some things never leave and others never come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hello :3 **

**I don't own Doctor Who {though I wish I did} all rights belong to the BBC**

"Doctor!" A blonde headed woman yelled before letting go, being sucked into a bright white light. She was looking at a man hanging on to a pole.

"No!" the man said reaching out a hand as if he could catch her. He's stick thin, in a pinstripe suite and converse, and his hair…he has absolutely massive sideburns and all spiked up like sonic the hedgehog. A man appeared grabbing her before she went into the light. But, they disappeared. His hand dropped as the light faded. He slipped to the floor.

Gone. She's…just gone. He walked over to the wall, pressing his ear against it, hoping to hear something. Anything to make his heart from braking, to make the tears stop prickling his eyes. But, he heard nothing…

Next, there is a beach. The same blonde woman stood there. She looked back at a couple of people, the just stared back at her. She heard a gust of wind sound. She turned to see a see-through man.

"Where are you..?" she asked, her blonde hair whipping in her face.

"Inside the TARDIS," he answered. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left. Just about to close…It takes a lot of power to send this projection; I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun. Just to say good-bye." He smiled sadly at this.

She shook her head, feeling her eyes glisten with tears, "You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." The man said, pulling out something that looks like a screwdriver, except not really at all. He pointed it at something. His image became more solid. She walked closer, raising her hand…

"Can I touc-"

"I'm still just an image…no touch." He barley whispered. He looked so sad, so…heart broken.

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked, fighting back tears.

"The whole thing would fracture…" he said looking at her, "Two universes would collapse."

"So…?" he smiled at this. Oh Rose... He knew she wouldn't care if everything would turn to dust just if she could touch him and he could touch her…but, it faded quickly knowing what was coming.

"Where are we? Where'd the gap come out?" he asked finally looking around for the first time, taking his eyes off of Rose, but only for a moment.

"We're in Norway." She breathed. He nodded, as if this made things alright. "Norway…alright..."

"About 50 miles out of Bergin', it's called Darlink Ol' Strandin…"

"Dalek?" he asked rather confused, maybe he should have come in person…

"Dar/link/." She breathed, "It's Norwegian for "bad". It translated to 'Bad Wolf Bay'" she said rolling her eyes. He smiled again. Some things just never seemed to surprise him. She breathed in sharply looking at him.

"How long have you got?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"About 2 minutes." He said without even looking at a clock. She scratched her forehead. Smiling.

"I can't think of what to say…" she laughed. He chuckled a bit too. He was horrible at good-byes. He never thought this one would have to come so soon, and with such little time.

"You still got Mr. Mickey then." He said motioning to the three people standing far beyond the beach by the jeep.

"There's five of us now." But, there was only four…

"mum, dad, Mickey…, and the baby." She smiled. His eyes grew wide.

"Your not..?" he almost whispered them. No, not a baby. That would be harder than ever. "No." she giggled at his scared expression, "its mum." He sighed in relief thanking the universe. "Three months gone, more Tyler's on the way."

"And what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop" he nodded.

"Oh, good for you."

"Shut up." She smiled. "No. I'm not. Tortured on this planet open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens?"

"Rose Tyler! Defender of the earth!" he said with a grin. "You're dead officially, back home." He saw the tears in her eyes. It stung him to see her cry. "So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead. But, here you are! Living a life…day after day." His grin fell. "The one adventure I can never have." He said sadly. He longed to stay there with Rose. To be there in person. Just to hug her one last time…

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked choking back a sob.

"You can't." he said. The lump in his throat had returned. He felt the tears prickle his eyes once more.

"Then what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the TimeLords." He said smiling. He was proud of this. He could still feel the tears ready to flow down his cheeks. He wasn't going to cry. He had to be strong for himself. And for Rose.

"On your own?" she asked. Tears were already sliding down her cheeks. He nodded. "I lo-…" she stopped, thinking about it. He looked at her, sadly. She looked up, but not at him. She blinked hard. She forced herself to look at him. "I love you." She said crying harder.

"Quite alright, too." He smiled. His voice cracking. She nodded smiling, but crying just the same. "And I suppose, " He said with an eyebrow raise, "this is my last chance to say it." He stood there for a few seconds gazing at this woman. He sucked in and said, "Rose Tyler-"and with that he disappeared.

The two minutes were up. She was left standing there. She stood there letting it all sink in. She held her mouth not wanting to let out a sob. She cried into her hand wanting to drop to the sand. Her knees felt weak.

Back in the TARDIS the man stood there with a single tear running down his cheek. His mouth was still open ready to say it. But, he didn't see her, and he didn't see the beach. He shut his mouth and his eyes knowing he could never see it again.

Then, it changed again. Except not at all. The beach was there. You could hear a strange noise and see a blue police box. A woman stepped out of it.

"Fat lot of good this is! Backer beyond, bloody Norway!" she spat. Behind her the man with the pinstriped suite walked out. Then the blonde woman.

"I'm gonna' have to find your father he's on the nursery run. I was pregnant. Do you remember? I had a baby boy!" Then out stepped another man in a pinstriped suite. But he had a brown suite while the other had a blue one. Along with a red haired woman.

"Ah brilliant! What'd you call him?" the first man asked.

"Doctor." The woman answered. Glowing with pride.

"Really?"

"No you plum." She joked. "He's called Tony!"

"Hold on this is…The parallel universe. Right?" the blonde headed woman asked to the red haired woman and the second man in the brown suite.

"You're back home." The man in brown said. "And walls of the world are closing in again. Now that the reality bowl never happened. It's dimensional retro-closer. See, I really get that stuff now." The two men nodded.

"No, but I just spent all that time trying to find you! I'm not going back now!" the blonde said.

"But you've got to." The man in brown said, stepping forward. "Cause we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him." He said glaring at the other man, in blue. The blonde looked stunned and confused. "He destroyed the daleks, went to jeniside. He's to dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me!" the blue one cut in.

"Exactly, you were born in battle, " everyone was staring at the two of them now, "full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" he asked to the blonde who stared back at him. "That's me. When we first met. And you made me better." He smiled gently. Tears were filling her eyes. "Now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you!" she blurted out.

"He needs you. That's very me." He said with pain in his voice. The red haired women spoke up now.

"But it's better than that though! Don't you see what's he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on!" she urged the man in blue. The blonde turned to look at him.

"I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same not, same everything." He breathed in. "Except I've only got one heart."

"Which means…?" Rose asked.

"I'm part human. Specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life. Rose Tyler." He looked at her. "I could spend it with you. If you want." He shrugged.

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?" she asked.

"Together."

She smiled, then shook her head. She stepped forward placing a hand on his chest. She felt the one heart beat. Not two. Just the one. Behind them the man in brown smiled. The TARDIS made a loud warning sound.

"We've got to go." The man in brown said quickly. The blonde looked at him with the tears in her eyes, one slowly made its way down her cheek. "This reality is sealing it's self off, forever." He said turning back to the TARDIS.

"But, " the blonde followed after. "It's still not right! Cause the Doctor is still…still you." "And I'm him." He said looking at his clone in blue.

"Alright, both of you answer me this." She said looking from one of them to the other. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst say of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" she asked the two. The both had their hands in their pant pockets. She looked at the brown suited man, "go on. Say it."

"I said 'Rose Tyler.'" He said.

"Yeah? And how was the sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" he asked her. She stared at him for a moment before they both turned to the man in blue.

"And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" the man leaned down to whisper something in her ear. When he drew back the woman looked at him, she pulled him by the collar of his suite to her, kissing him. The other man stood there, looking at what he wished could be him. But, he knew it could never be. His heart was shattering, but he kept his face from showing it.

He quickly walked into his TARDIS and took off leaving them behind. When the door shut, the woman looked up, running to it. But, she couldn't get near it. It was off and she didn't even get to say good-bye. The blue man stepped to her side, taking her hand…

In the TARDIS a red headed girl by the name of Amelia Pond woke with a start. She looked around the bedroom. Rory was laying next to her, still fast asleep. She was breathing heavily. Had that been a dream? Or…she shook her head. She quietly got out of bed and walked down the the TARDIS's kitchen. She stopped to see a fully dressed Doctor sitting, feet on the table, sipping a cup of tea. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, hello Amy." He set his cup down and looked at his watch. "What are doing up so early? You and Rory usely don't wake up for another 4 hours." He asked, eyebrows raised.

"I er, I had a..bed dream." She said sitting across from him.

"Really? You don't seam so sure."

"Well, it was so..solid! Just like when the Dreamlord had us in the two dreams? But, I wasn't in them." She furrowed her brow thinking about it. "There was a man in a pin striped suit, almost like a stick, and he wore converse." She gigled a bit now, "his hair was the worst pit. He had /massive/ side-burns and the hair stood up like a porcipine!" She looked up at the Doctor. He looked slightly hurt. "Doctor…?"

"What? Oh. Sorry. Continue." He said rolling his hand.

"Okay…"

And so Amy did. She told him about the blonde and the stick man. Of the beach and the unfinished sentence. Of the two men in pinstriped suites and the kiss. Of the pained look on the man's face and the good-bye that never took it's place.

Amy looked up at the Doctor. His green eyes where starring at the table. A sort of heartbroken look was placed on his face. He looked up at the red head and breathed in. reclaiming his face to a smile. But, she could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" a voice from behind them.

**Review? Please? :]**


	2. Chapter 2

They both looked up to see Rory, eye brows raised.

"Oh, Rory…Well, I had a bad dream and I came in here to get a glass of water, and-"

"I was making tea!" the Doctor cut her off. "She was just telling me about her er…dream."

"Oh," Rory nodded, "you're alright then?"

"Of course I am!" she stood up, walking over to her husband. "Bad dreams aren't a big deal."

"Yes, but you know you could have woken me up." Rory sighed.

"But, you looked to peaceful to bother." He rolled his eyes.

"Still, I'm your husband. It's what I'm here for."

Amy smiled and patted his shoulder. Then she turned back to the man still sitting at the table. "So, Doctor, what about my dream?"

"What? Oh, right. Well," he stood up, "you had a dream about me. Or rather the old me. You see I got a brand new face. The man was what I use to be."

"But, you look /nothing/ like him. Well except for the ridiculous hair or the weird clothing." Amy said.

"Yes, well...I regenerated." He grinned.

"You re-what?" Rory asked, stepping forward.

"I regenerated!" he sighed at the confused look on their faces. "I'm a Timelord. Two hearts. You see, we have this way of cheating death. Regeneration. Instead of dying every cell in or body re-news its self. So, he is me and I am him." He smiled striating his bowtie.

"I'm lost..." Rory said, looking bewildered.

"But, then who was that woman?" Amy asked.

"Her name is Rose Tyler." The Doctor sighed shakily, looking away from them. "She was my companion."

"But...but she said that she loved you!" Amy exclaimed. "And you loved her back, didn't you!"

"Well I-"

"Ooo, you two were in love and she was your girl friend! Wow, you in love…" Amy sighed. She was grinning but the Doctor only stood there. His face had fallen, his eyes were closed, and his hands were shaking.

"Amy, she wasn't my 'girlfriend'. She was so much more than that…" he said opening his eyes. The two looked at him oddly.

"I'm still lost." Rory said, stepping into the kitchen. Amy sighed, turning to her husband.

"They loved each other, she was his companion like us, she got trapped, she got out to find him, he took her back, she got her own human doctor, and…" she looked back to the man who had turned his back to them, "and he got nothing but the memories."

"Oh." Rory nodded looking at him, too. "But, that doesn't exactly seem…/fair/."

"That's because it's not!" Amy almost shouted. She walked right behind the Doctor before saying, "If you loved her and she loved you a clone must have ripped you both to pieces." He turned to stare at her. His green eyes had lost their shine and they looked as if he could fall apart at any moment. "Or did you even ca-"

"Don't." anger filled his voice now. "I cared enough to let her go Amelia Pond. I cared enough to let her have life with someone who needs her. I let her go because I had to. If I had another choice I wouldn't have, but…" he shook his head moving past the red head. "Nothing ever stays the same." He said before leaving the two to watch the empty doorway astounded.

"Amy…" Rory turned to his wife. She was sitting down now.

"what?" she looked up at him.

"You should really go say something to him."

"I know…I know…" she sighed, looking down at the table.

The two walked slowly to the control room. They stood on the steps looking at the Doctor sitting in a chair, legs crossed, and his head in his hands. He didn't look up when Amy called his name. He just sat there. Still.

"Doctor…I-I didn't mean to…" Amy said leaning back against the controls watching her best friends sit up to look at her.

"Amelia pond you have nothing to be sorry about." He just about whispered. He smiled sadly at her before quickly standing up and kissing her forehead. "now, both of you," he glanced up at Rory, "get to bed. You still have a few more hours before you should be waking up." he made his way to the other side of the controls. He watched them climb back up the stairs. He waited until he heard a door close before he started on the TARDIS controls. Amy had a dream about him for some reason. But, why only the part where Rose was involved in? Why not Martha or Donna? Perhaps…no he shook his head. Rose Tyler was living happily with his human clone in the parallel universe and that was that.

He sighed typing in something for the typewriter. He walked around the controls pressing and spinning things. Eventually he sat down again. He couldn't exactly think strait at the moment. Rose Tyler. He remembered the first time he had told her to come along with him. She was just about to stay with that Ricky character, no...no it was Mickey, until he had told her that he could go any planet, or place. Or any time.

He stood up, shaking his head. He stopped himself from going any further. He hated repeats. Always will. He never liked going back through his timeline. All the people he had lost, all the people who had cared, and all the people who met him over his 900 years.

He walked around the control room, thinking. He checked his watch. Only 20 minutes had passed. He went back to the control panel. He pulled the screen to himself and starred at the screen. He jumped slightly when he saw something behind him. He quickly turned. But, the body had disappeared.

"I know you in here!" The Doctor called out. He waited a minute before turning back to the screen. He kept his eye on his shoulder. He spun when the face appeared again, only to be looking at nothing. He sighed in frustration.

He made his way back to the chair. He flopped down into it and looked around the room. Noting out of the ordinary…He closed his eyes for a moment. He heard footsteps and loud breathing. But, he jumped up when he heard the crash.

When he opened his eyes there was paper all over the floor. Writing was all over them. The Doctor stepped over the paper, making his way to the box. He raised his eye brow to the small man standing on top of it.

"Make a mess of my TARDIS and expect other people to clean it up for you? What? Do I look like a janitor to you?" The Doctor asked looking back at all the paper.

"Well…you have always dressed like an idiot, a janitor wouldn't be to far off!" the man said appearing in front of him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why are you here?"

"What else? I'm here to help you!" there was a moment f silence before he burst into laughter. "Oh, god. I'm a hilarious fellow aren't I?" he wiped under his eyes. "Me. Help? I should be a comedian than shouldn't I?"

"No I think busting into people's dreams is good enough." The Doctor said stepping away from the Dreamlord. He was bent over searching the TARDIS's console.

"You aren't going to find them." The Dreamlord said. The Doctor stood up strait.

"Then how are you…?"

"Someone is in trouble." The small man said. "They are in need of your help." He disappeared, but then reappeared where the screen was. He pulled it to the Doctor and disappeared again.

The Doctor stared at the screen. It was like a T.V. that had no signal. Fuzzy and all over the place. Until it stopped and focused in on a room. It was dirty and unkept. Old news paper everywhere, furniture on the ground flipped, and a body on the floor. He starred at the body. It was motionless and hadn't moved. He sighed in relief when he saw it raising and falling slightly from it breathing. But, he felt it get caught in his throat when he saw the blonde hair. It was stained with blood.

"Dreamlord!" he yelled. The small man appeared behind him. The Doctor turned. "Who is that?"

"That?" he pointed to the screen, then smirked. "That is Rose Tyler."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I'm sorry these are getting shorter -.- **

**Disclaim: I don't own Doctor Who {but if I did...} all right go somewhere else. **

The Doctor stood for a moment, starring hard at him. Rose Tyler. His Rose Tyler. He quickly turned back to the screen. His eyes softened for a moment looking at her. It was good to see her, even if it was for a moment. And even it was just her back. He sighed, letting the memories flood his mind.

"She's so…young. Like the day we met." The Doctor noted.

"Good observation Doctor!" the Dreamlord grinned.

"But, when I left her she wasn't…" he shook his head puzzled. "Where's my clone why isn't he with her?"

"Oh, keep watching I wouldn't want to spoil it!"

He watched the screen, looking at the corners trying to keep his eyes off of Rose. The room was dirty, that's for sure. Never dusted, never swept. As if no one lived there…

"Rose!" a voice boomed. The girl sat up strait, turning to look terrified at something, or someone…

"Y-yes…" she stuttered.

"Come on, we're going somewhere!" and in came to view was the man. The stick thin, big haired, and tall man. He was in a blue pin-striped suite. Yet, it wasn't him at all. His eyes were furious and his voice wasn't the same. It was hard and demanding.

The Doctor watched as the man pulled Rose Tyler up by the forearm and dragged her away from view. The screen faded and went back to the original setting. He was breathing unevenly now. He leaned on the controls for support since his legs were of no use now. His stomach was in knots. Rose Tyler was in this because of him. All because of him…

"Yes, yes boo-hoo. She's unhappy, and he's a wife beater, but look at it this way! At least you didn't do this!" the Dreamlord chuckled. "Oh wait. Yes you did!"

"How? What happened?" he turned to the Dreamlord.

"Well, your clone went evil didn't you see?" he rolled his eyes.

"I have to find her!" he yelled.

"Clam down buddy boy." He said picking up a piece of paper and stuffing it inside the Doctor's jacket pocket. "Here, read this when you get there. Not before not after. Got it? Good! Have a nice time!" he smiled watching the Doctor.

"What about Amy…and R-Rory…" the Doctor asked trying to stay on his feet.

"Don't you worry…I'll take care of them…" the doctor fell over and closed his eyes to a waving Dreamlord.

...

Dark was what the Doctor opened his eyes to. He checked for legs, nose, arms, and hands. He sighed to find them all where they should be. He looked around him. It was dark, but in front of him was a light seeping through an opening. Once his eyes adjusted he saw what looking like a door knob. He stood up only to find things falling on him. He fell over on the door making it open. He looked to see brooms and mops where falling on him. The Doctor quickly pushed them back to their home and shut the door before they had a chance of escaping and attacking again.

He turned to see a whole lot of people looking at him. He smiled and laughed a bit at this. Then he quickly remembered why he was even here. Where ever 'here' was. He pulled out the piece of paper from his coat pocket. He read it aloud to himself.

"Dear Doctor,

Hello! Have a nice trip? See what I did there? I put you in a janitor's closet! I really think I should be a stand up comedy guy!

Anyways, you are there to find Rose Tyler. You have let's say… and hour to find her. Don't mess up this is your last chance! You will be falling in and out of the parallel universe to come back to were you are now, in the TARDIS. You are solid so touch whatever you want. And, you have your screwdriver.

Dreamlord"

The Doctor sighed. He folded the paper and tucked inside his pocket. He checked his watch. An hour to find Rose Tyler. He smiled at the people still starring at him. He looked around and decided he was in a museum. On his way out he couldn't resist but fix a few things. Or telling people what /really/ happened. But, he made his way out before he got lost in history.

He checked his watch. 54 minutes left. He looked up to see a town. People walking up and down the street. Men with suites, women with babies, and couples holding hands. The Doctor strolled down the street studying everything. He starred into shop windows, hoping to see either that blonde hair or a pin striped suite. But, he found nothing.

The Doctor turned a corner looking across the street, searching through the crowd. His eyes were taken off what was in front of him so he collided with someone who was going the opposite direction.

...

Rose bite her lip hard trying to cry out in pain. The man in the pin striped suite was pulling her down the street. He pushed through people, yelled at anyone who would bump into him, and gripped her forearm tighter when she even made a sound.

People didn't seem to notice how bruised she was or how blood seemed to stain her clothes and hair. They just pushed on past as if she just another girl. She looked at their faces. They stared strait, not looking at anything else but in front of them. She sighed silently as she knew no one could help her now.

Eventually they reached an area of the town that had been abandoned. Rose heard nothing but the sound of their foot steps echoing down the street. She looked around at the ivy covered building. They had broken windows and graffiti everywhere. She hadn't been down to this part of town, and she knew exactly why. She checked her shoulder every once and a while, thinking she heard something, but shrugged it off when she was pulled by the man in front of her.

He threw her into a building; she fell on the dusty floor. Rose coughed and quickly stood to face him. She threw a glare and turned away sharply, walking to the other side of the room.

"Why did you move me?" she asked, looking around at the walls.

"I picked up something…Someone was watching. I needed to move you." He hissed. "Stay here." She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Where do you think I'd go? Huh? You'd find me! Every where. Then I'd have to come back to a place like this and hide out until you bring me food or water. All this because you want to liv-"

"Shut it! Some one could be listening to us." He starred at her for a moment before turning to the door placing his hand on the knob. "Don't think about escaping, there's no way out." He said before opening the door. She watched as he turned back to her. Something gleaming in his eyes. But he quickly slammed the door, locking it behind him.

...

"Ow…" a man's voice said. The Doctor sat up, to see Rory Pond rubbing his head.

"Rory the Roman? What are you doing here?" he asked jumping up, fixing his bowtie and his jacket. He looked back over to Rory.

"I was brought here by the Dreamlord of yours." He sighed looking at the doctor. "I hope Amy's alright…" he murmured looking around. "So why are we here?"

"To find Rose Tyler." The Doctor answered.

"Rose Tyler? The woman from Amy's dream?" the Doctor nodded.

"Hmm, why would he send you and not Amy?" The Doctor thought aloud.

"Oh, thanks." Rory sighed. "good to know you like her better…"

"Questions later we have to move, lets go Rory Pond!" he grinned walking down the street again.

"But, Doctor."

"Not now Rory! We have to find Rose Tyler."

"Yes, I know. But Doctor!"

"Rory hurry we haven't got much time we have to-"

"Doctor!" Rory yelled. The Doctor turned eyebrows raised. He saw Rory pointing across the street to a rather fast moving man who was stick thin, converse, and hair that could pop a balloon. He was pulling a blonde woman along with him.

The doctor froze for a moment realizing who they were. He leaned for a moment. He watched them, hoping the Dreamlord had just been playing a joke on him. That things for them had been going fine. That they were fine. His face fell when he saw the clone pull his Rose Tyler hard by the forearm to him.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. That isn't good. Not good at all." The Doctor and Rory turned to see the Dreamlord standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Poor Doctor watching the love of his life being dealt with as if she were a dog." He sighed dramatically stepping forward. "you better hurry, Doctor. Time isn't your friend in this game." He smirked disappearing. The doctor checked his watch.

27 minutes and 54 seconds left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! ^-^ so finally I got something, that isn't that bad of rubbish, done. Thank you for actually readin my story. It really means a lot to me.**

**P.S. I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. -.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! **

Rose Tyler walked around the building she was trapped in. But, by now she was use to it. Being brought place to place. Whether it was a wear house or an old abandoned shop that had closed down. She has seen it all. This man had turned on her and all to-. She shook her head. Not wanting to think about it. She kept her eyes on the walls. Their paint had started to peal, you could see the wood that was keeping this place from falling and turning into a dust pile.

She stepped into glass. She winced at the sound of it crunching beneath her feet. She picked up her foot and looked down to see what she had crushed. Rose saw what looked like a picture frame. She kneeled down closer to see what memory it held. A girl stood there in black and white. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. Next to her was a man. He was smiling as well. It was big and odd. She felt her eyes sting. She sniffed and told her self it was the dust doing this to her. She quickly put the photo down and kept walking.

But, in her mind she knew why. She thought of the smile that made her fill with pleasure. The Doctor's smile. The big goofy one he would use whenever he knew something would work out. Or when someone thanked him. Or even when he would look at her…she sighed, climbing up a staircase. It was cleaner than downstairs she thought looking around. It was some what swept and the windows weren't all broken and you could see out of them. Gingerly trying the floor with her weight, she stepped over to look out the window. The sun had set now. The sky was glowing pink and the clouds looked as if they could be cotton. She leaned against the window knowing it would soon be pitch black, and she would be all alone in it. No light but the moon and the stars to keep her safe.

She made her way back down stairs to the photo. She picked it up, flipping it over and taking the photograph out of its frame. She felt a tear roll down her face as she saw the happy couple. Rose quickly wiped it away on her sleeve and made her way back to the staircase. She sat down on the first step and sat there, just starring at the picture. She looked up when the light was growing dimmer. She quickly climbed the steps, back to the window. She looked down on the street. Of course no one was down there. She knew that. The Metacrisis wasn't stupid. She felt herself silly for even looking down. But she couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw.

A man wearing what looked to be a life jacket, trying to hide behind a dumpster.

…

Rory had his nose in his shirt. It smelled horrible. Next to him was a sleeping Doctor. He hoped he would come back soon, with news that Amy was fine. He sighed glancing down at him. His brow was furrowed as his hands flinched. He sighed coughing from the garbage fumes. Rory leaned back against the wall, feeling a bit more aware of where he was now. It was dark and he only had the moon looking at him.

He starred at the street, watching for movement of any kind. Rory shifted his weight from foot to foot. He jumped when he heard a tapping. He looked around, eyes wide.

"Hello?" he whispered. The tapping continued, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He stepped out from his hiding spot, looking around. He let his shirt fall to its correct place instead of covering his nose. He breathed in deeply savoring the moments of fresh air.

Rory Pond was confused. He heard banging now. But, he still had no idea where it was coming from. It was change it's direction every few moments. Except, it was coming from an old factory. He knew that much. He squinted over at it. Rory shrugged seeing no movement and the banging had stopped.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know anything could smell like that. Not since-." The Doctor shook his head standing up, coughing into his sleeve.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to get up from your nap." Rory said walking over to the doctor. "How's Amy? Is she all right? Did he do anything to her? What she doing?" he couldn't help but feel worried. He had met the Dreamlord before…not a polite man he was.

"Calm down Rory Pond! Amy is fine. I promise." He set his hands on Rory's shoulders, shaking them a bit. "Now, come on. What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Well, he got away. You almost got hit by a car you know that? I had to pull you out of the way."

"Thanks…" he murmured. He had lost them. Now they had no idea where Rose Tyler was and they only had, he checked his watch, 9 minutes and 56 seconds left.

"But, I did see him coming back from this area. So, she has to be around here somewhere." Rory said, trying to lighten up the moment.

"R-right." The Doctor nodded. He blinked, knowing it was simply impossible. Rose Tyler could be anywhere and they had no idea where to start their search. Then he heard the tapping.

"What the heck is that?" Rory said, flustered. "It was coming from there…, but I couldn't tell where there." He watched the Doctor point his sonic screw driver at the top floor.

"Hurry Rory! We haven't got much time." And with that the Doctor was running. In his mind, a very _tennish part_ of his mind was so overjoyed it rushed him to move faster to press on and get to her as fast as he could. But, then another part, a very _ninish _part, was telling him to slow. To think it through and not get in over his head. It was himself he was dealing with, after all.

He slammed into the door. The Doctor stepped back, blinking. Forgetting the pain he pointed his screw driver at the door. He didn't bother trying the door knob. He stopped for a moment though. Checking the inside of the factory. He quickly scanned the room before going any further.

"Doctor!" Rory whispered, right behind him now. He was panting from having to catch up.

"Rory you check upstairs, I'll try this floor and the basement." Rory nodded, and started walking. "Rory?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Stairs are that way." The Doctor pointed.

"Right." He quickly turned and climbed up the stairs. "Rose…Rose Tyler." He whispered into the darkness.

…

Rose Tyler watched the man as he stood there looking quite uncomfortable. She couldn't understand why he was hiding. Behind a dumpster no less. Then it clicked in her head. That man could help her. She started tapping on the window making sure it wouldn't brake. She kept her eyes on the man. Then once she was sure he could hear her she started banging on the window. Hoping he could see her. But he didn't turn. She quickly moved to another window and started to bang on it, yelling now. She was sure he could hear her.

"Help! Help! You!" she yelled without thinking. She banged on the windows as hard as she could until the man looked at her building. She grinned and banged on the window one last time before it broke. "You there!" she called. But now he wasn't paying attention. He was looking back at the dumpster. Rose stopped to see was he was looking at. She squinted to see a man. She couldn't see his face, but she watched them.

The one with the life jacket on seemed to be worried about something, but the other set him strait. Until something the life jacket man said made his shoulders fall as he turned away from him. She immediately realized now /two/people could save her. She ran over to the other window and started banging. She watched as the man pointed something at her window. It was green. She furrowed her brow, that almost look like…no. No. She told her self to stop before her hopes got to high and it would open something she had to keep closed. Rose told herself it was a flash light…Nothing but a simple flashlight with a green bulb.

She turned back to the window, but they weren't by the dumpster anymore. She almost felt like curling up and crying. The one hope she had and they had left. Then she heard a giant thump coming from downstairs. She froze. The Metacrisis was back. He had heard her, somehow, she winced when she heard the door opened. She breathed in slowly when she heard voices. Then footsteps climbing the stairs. She backed into the shadows. Hoping not to be found. But he would find her…he would always find her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Rose…Rose Tyler." Someone whispered. Rose stood in the dark confused. That wasn't the Metacrisis…she watched as the figure walked to the window. The moonlight showed the man with the life jacket.

"H-hello…" she said stepping forward.

"Holy-!" the man jumped back. He looked at her wide eyed. "Never sneak up on someone in the dark!" he breathed in deeply. Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry…um were you the one out there?" she pointed out the window. "The one by the dumpster." The man nodded his head, recovering from the heart attack she had just given him. "You came to get me out..?" He nodded again.

"Yes…I'm Rory by the way. Rory Williams. Well, Pond…never mind I'm Rory." He said holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She smiled, shaking his hand timidly. Finally. Someone else. Someone who had come for her at last. She could feel the tear at her eyes. She blinked refusing to let them fall. Not in front of her hero. This…Rory Williams/Pond man.

"Well, we should probably get back to the Doctor. Before time runs out." Rory nodded and headed towards the stairs. He stopped when he realized Rose Tyler was not following him. He turned back to see her still standing in the place he had found her. But, she had a far away look on her face.

The Doctor. No hair, big eared, fantastic, leather jacket wearing, Timelord. The Doctor. Big haired, big smile, pin striped suite wearing, skinny, TARDIS loving.

"D-did you say…the Doctor?"

"Well, yeah. Now come on we haven't got much time." Rory said. He sighed when she still wasn't moving. He ran over and took her hand, pulling her gently to the stairs. She followed, still looking like she had just jumped out of a plane. "Doctor!" Rory called. Rose sucked in. What if he didn't remember her? It had been so long. But, she looked the age they had just met. Thanks to the Metacrisis. She rolled her eyes. The Doctor was here. What if he didn't like her anymore? She started to have second thoughts about seeing him again. She thought about running away and keeping the part closed. But, now it was starting to bust at the seams. She heard the screw driver's buzzing.

"Doctor!" Rory called out again. Rose heard footsteps. She realized Rory had let go of her and she was going with free will. That was new. She stopped when Rory stopped. He looked around. "He should be here somewhere…" he looked over his shoulder a Rose and shrugged. She smiled weakly. She felt light headed, she breathed in. She tried to act normal but she could barley stay on her feet.

She looked to Rory who was looking at a stair case, leading down. Only a moments later a man, coughing and dusting himself off came up.

"Ugh, dust. " He coughed again and looked to Rory. Rose ducked behind him. "Hello Rory. I guess we should have a bit of light, eh?" he took something out of his pocket an pointed it at the ceiling. One light came on. It was between them. "Didn't find her?" his voice was almost a whisper. It was hurt and almost sounded similar to Rose.

"Actually I-"

"It's alright Rory, no need to apologize…we tried." The man sighed looking down and stepping forward into the light. Rose peaked to get a look at him. He wore a tweed jacket, black pants, shoes, his hair was big but still adorable, and…and a bowtie. She furrowed her brow as her eyes set on it.

"No! Doctor. I found her." Rory said stepping out of the way to expose Rose Tyler. The Doctor looked up. His green eyes met her brown ones. He looked at her, studying her reaction to him. He knew that she couldn't accept him. Not another new face. She already did it once, how could he expect her to do it again?

He watched as she stepped forward into the light as well. She was so young. Her face was tear stained and dirty. But she was still beautiful She was still pink and yellow. She reached out to touch him. He allowed her to touch his chest. He felt his cheeks grow hot as his hearts beat faster when she touched him. He knew she could feel their pulses. He didn't take his eyes off of her face. But, it showed no emotion.

She left her hand on his chest for a moment before removing it and letting it drop to her side. She watched as his hand slowly raised, she let it touch her cheek. It felt familiar, yet foreign. She swallowed when he removed his hand. She stepped closer. Her eyes looked at his. They were green instead of brown or blue. But, she knew them. They were old, but on such a young face.

He stayed still when she stepped closer. He didn't know what she was going to do. Slap him, kick him, hug him, or even…he stopped there. He glanced over to Rory. Who wasn't standing anymore. He had fallen asleep. Back to Amy and the TARDIS. He looked back to Rose.

She stumbled forward, feeling more light headed than ever. She had thought it was because it was the thought of seeing the Doctor again. And this was the Doctor. Her Doctor. The one she would love no many how many faces he had. But now she knew it was something else.

The Doctor held her up, his face filled with worry. He looked away from her face and to what was on his hand. It was crimson and sticky.

Blood.

He looked to find where it was coming from. He found the glass in her side. He breathed in as she tried to stay up by holding on to the lapels of his jacket.

"Y-you have a bowtie." She whispered. And with that she shut her eyes, falling unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going Inception on myself, adjklfgh -.- alright. This is long over due. So sorry!**

Rory blinked awake to see Amelia Pond's face.

"Oh, hello." He smiled.

"Rory!" she yelled falling to he knees and hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around her pulling him to her. He smiled letting out a breath he had been holding ever since he fell asleep.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." She said pulling back. "I thought you might be hurt or something, with the faces you were pulling."

"You're alright then? He didn't…do anything…Dreamlordy?" Rory raised his eyebrows as they both stood up.

"Of course I'm fine, stupid! Don't think I couldn't handle him?" she smiled.

"I wasn't saying that. I was just worried." He shrugged. "It's what I do."

"How's the Doctor?" she asked, turning to look at were the Timelord's body slept.

"I don't know exactly. We found Rose Tyler, so he should be fine. Hopefully…" Rory sighed, looking at him, too. "I don't like this. The Dreamlord just doesn't…/help/ us out of the blue."

"I know. It's all to…weird." Amy turned her head back to Rory. She sighed. "I hope he's alright. You know how he gets when his emotions get in the way."

"Honey! I'm home!" the Dreamlord yelled, grinning at them. Rory opened his mouth to say something, but Amy gasped.

"W-what's on your hand…?" she pointed, hand shaking.

"This?" the Dreamlord held up his hand. "Oh, just blood." He shrugged.

"Who does it belong to?" Rory asked stepping in front of Amy.

"Why does it matter?" he rolled his eyes at Rory. "Ooo, think you can protect her? Ha!" the man chuckled disappearing, and showing up behind Amy. "Boo." But, only Rory jumped. Amy sighed and turned around.

"Is the Doctor all right?" she asked, he face softening. He shrugged, appearing by the Timelord. He kicked him so he was on his back. Amy walked over, glaring at the Dreamlord. She stared down at the Doctor's body. She sighed. "Rory." She turned her head to her husband.

"Yeah?"

"You need to get back to him. Some thing's wrong. You're the nurse, you can help." She watched as he tried to protest.

"But, Amy! I just got back, and he's the Doctor he can handle it." He tried to sound reassuring but even he knew something was up. "And anyways-" but he was cut off by Amy pressing her lips to his. After she pulled back, she looked him in the eye.

"Rory, you and I both know the Doctor can screw up. Now, hurry before he kills someone." She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Right…how exactly do I get back?" Rory asked. Suddenly he heard the Doctors voice, he felt his knees go weak. He fell over, shutting his eyes.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me again Amy." The Dreamlord said, smirking at the red head.

…

"Rory?" The doctor looked up with surprise.

"Well, who else?" the man said standing up. His eyes wondered until they fell on Rose Tyler. He fell to the other side of her. "What happened?" he looked up at the Doctor. His face was full of sorrow. His eyes held tears in them, but he didn't let them fall.

"S-she had glass in her side…She's lost a lot of blood." He sighed motioning to his hands. They were drenched in dried blood.

"Well, at least you kept the pressure." Rory said, taking her arm and feeling her wrist. His eyes widened. "Doctor, her pulse…it's completely normal."

"I know Rory. It should be low…yet it stays the same pace." He shook his head, looking at the blonde. "We can't just sit here! She'll die if she does."

"I think…perhaps we should…"

"If I could she would already be there Rory. She can't move from this spot, other wise she will lose all of the blood she has left." The Doctor sighed, looking at his contraption that he had made out of a curtain, some string, and an old cabinet door.

"Well, perfect…" Rory furrowed his brow watching Rose Tyler's face. She looked almost…peaceful.

"For the first time…I really don't know what to do." The Doctor whispered.

"Don't give up! I mean…we…we have to do something! She can't just sit here the rest of her life." Rory almost shouted.

"Oh, look at you two! Bonding!" they both looked to see the Dreamlord. He was dabbing under his eyes with a hanker chief. "Now, I'm not one to make this more complex, but…eh, it's not my life on the line." He watched as the Doctor was about to say something, but quickly fell over again. His eyes shut.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Rory stood up.

"Oh calm down. I didn't kill him." For once, the Dreamlord spoke the truth.

…

The Doctor's eyes snapped opened as he quickly sat up. It was dark, and loud. Someone was yelling. And someone was not listening. He rubbed his head as he stood up. He found himself in some place familiar, he squinted seeing himself. Well, his old self. He stood there trying to wrestle free of two manikins. He looked up to see Rose Tyler and Mickey. The day they met. He grinned. What a day that had been.

"Doctor! Catching up on old memories?" he spun around to see the small man that had brought him here.

"Where am I?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I'm sure you've already figured that out, Doctor."

"I'm…in Rose's dream?"

"Who else would be dreaming of this? That genius?" the Dreamlord said pointing to Mickey, who was hiding behind Rose like a child.

"Well…I…"

"You'll have to save her, Doctor. In each scenario something will go wrong. Good luck." The man smiled before leaving the Doctor standing there. He went through this over and over again in his mind. He stood there watching his former self for a moment. He touched his ears remembering how big they were. Then he noticed the eyes…they weren't blue. In fact they weren't his. They were blank. Just white balls that sat in his head. He was pulled out of the trance by Rose Tyler grabbing the axe and banging on the wall. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the chain she was supposed to swing on and save him, and the world. It was broken. His eyes widened as Rose grabbed the chain and start to swing.

"No!" he yelled. The Doctor grabbed another chain hanging from the ceiling and jumped yelling, "Geronimo!"

Rose Tyler screamed when she felt herself falling. Then she heard a voice, and felt a body hit hers. She felt an arm wrap around her. She grabbed onto this person for dear life. She had her eyes shut tight, so when she opened her eyes to nothing but a strange man standing there smiling at her she didn't exactly…act well.

"Who are you? Where's Mickey? Where's the Doctor! Where am I?" she asked looking around at nothing.

"Rose I-"

"How do you know my name!" she yelled backing away. She studied him. He was very young. Green eyes, nice face, and big hair. Yet, he wore what an old man would wear. A tweed jacket, braces, and a bright red bow tie.

"Rose please, you know who I am! If you'd just let me explain." The man seemed a bit heart broken as she backed away from him. "I /am/ the Doctor! You're just in a dream right now. That was the day we first met, that wasn't really me! I don't know exactly what it was, but I do know is if it weren't for me you would be dead so if you would please stop acting like I'm going to murder you and stop backing away!" he breathed. Rose bit her lip and slowly stepped forward. She squinted at him.

"You're not fooling me, you look nothin' like the Doctor." She pushed him away a bit. He stumbled backwards before catching himself.

"Rose, I am him…I just…changed." He stepped forward suddenly grabbing her softly by the shoulders. "You have to remember though. You've just forgotten. You have to remember." His green eyes looked into her big brown ones. She stared back at him. Suddenly her brain clicked and all the memories came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes as images ran in her head. Like a film, scenes came to her.

She laughed when the Doctor met her, when she reacted to the new Doctor, when Mickey came into anything. Then she felt tears on her cheeks when she saw herself at Bad Wolf Bay, talking to the Doctor and the duplicate. The Metacrisis suddenly came in to mind. Then him. The Doctor that stood before him. His smile. His clothes. His eyes.

Rose Tyler opened her eyes sucking in a breath. She stepped forward, looking at the man that stood before her.

"Doctor…?" then she was in the air. The Doctor was hugging her, laughing as he did so.

"You remember! Oh, Rose Tyler!"

"Yes, right! Can I breath now!" she asked. She set her down, with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry." He said. She giggled and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Wait, how can we be here? I had,-" she looked down at her, then back up at the Doctor.

"Yes, well…" he turned away from her looking around and away from her for once. "I don't think we'll have time for stories at the moment." He said taking out his sonic screw driver from his jacket pocket and pointing in front of him. The Doctor pulled it back reading it quickly before turning back to Rose Tyler.

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Rose I just need you to remember." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" she stepped forward. "I don't think I'll forget somethin' like this!" she laughed a bit.

But, before she had a chance to say anything else the nothing changed to a street with the TARDIS, Mickey, and no sign of the man that once stood before her.

**A/N: Your reviews mean the world to me! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis: I do not own Doctor Who! Though, I sure wish I did…**

The Doctor sighed as he stood behind the wall. He watched Rose as she held Mickey up. She stared at the imposter as he went on. Finally she told him she wasn't going and the TARDIS soon disappeared. He watched as she and Mickey started to walk away. Then the TARDIS came back and he stuck his head out again.

The Doctor watched as Rose grinned and started to run to the TARDIS. But, Mickey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"No! You aren't going anywhere!" he yelled. Rose was staring at him, then looked back at the man that stood in the TARDIS for help. The man did nothing but stand there smiling. The Doctor stepped out realizing what was happening.

"Hello!" he grinned. They all turned to look at him. The Doctor shrank a bit when Rose glared at him. "Err, do you need help?" he looked at Mickey's hand gripping Rose's arm.

"Yes, please." Rose smiled. The Doctor walked over. He stood in front of Mickey. His eyes the same way as the man inside the TARDIS.

"Don't worry, Mickey. You'll see her again. Just let her go." The Doctor watched as questions formed in both Rose's and Mickey's minds. Soon the Doctor nodded and Mickey let go of Rose.

"Thank you." Rose grinned. She pulled the Doctor into a hug. He stood there awkwardly while he felt his face get hot. Rose stepped back looking at his face for a moment.

"It was nothing. No need for 'thanks.'" The Doctor nodded, looking away from her now. "I must be off then!" he said, looking from the man in the TARDIS, to Mickey, to Rose. Then he sprinted off.

Soon everything turned to nothing again. Except now he was alone. Rose wasn't with him. He turned all around but only found white. He watched as nothing happened.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone here?" he waited for a reply. But, no one answered. He sighed, watching nothing as he waited for Rose's dream to turn into something.

…

Amy watched as Rory slept. She looked over to the Doctor who was on his side again. She didn't jump when the Dreamlord appeared by her. She just glared at him. Soon she walked away from him, knowing he would follow.

"What do you want?" she asked. The man shrugged as he watched the red head sit on the stairs. "I know you want something. Obviously. Otherwise why would you be helping?"

"Maybe I just needed to do a good deed so Santa wouldn't give me coal." The Dreamlord smirked. "Perhaps this is all just a dream and you'll all wake up to you regular lives with this as just a memory." He watched as Amy's eyes widened. She stood up all of a sudden.

"No! If this isn't real then the Doctor will be heartbroken all over again!" she looked over to where his body was. She watched it for a moment before looking at the Dreamlord again. "If you hurt him I swear…"

"You'll what?" the Dreamlord raised and eyebrow at her. "Set the nurse on me? Ha! As if any of you could hurt me."

"I'll do something! You're him aren't you? Don't you have feelings for her as well?" Amy watched as the Dreamlord stood there, not talking for once. "Is this why you're doing it? To get her back?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I care about some girl?" The Dreamlord scoffed. Amy smiled a bit when he disappeared, not letting her say anymore. She walked back over to Rory's body. She sighed hoping everything was fine. Amy turned and jumped when she saw the Doctor sitting up, rubbing his forehead with the heal of his hand. She watched as he stood up, yawning.

"Oh, hello Amy." The Doctor smiled, leaning to look behind her at the sleeping Rory. "Still hasn't woken up yet has he? I can't imagine I'm staying long." He shrugged looking at the TARDIS controls and pressing a few things as he did so. He was caught by surprise as Amy slammed into him. She was hugging him tightly. He furrowed his brow and hugged her back slowly.

"Doctor!" she said happily. "Oh god, I thought something horrible happened to you!" she pulled back, still holding onto his arms. "When the Dreamlord came back with blood on his hands…"she shook her head, looking down.

"Well, I'm fine." He sighed, stepping away from her. "Just fine…"

"You sure don't sound fine." Amy said, looking at him hard. This went unnoticed until the Doctor looked up at her. "Why isn't Rory back?" she asked finally.

"I'm not sure. I was there with him until I woke up here. See I have two places to go back to." He looked at her face. "Oh never mind. It's a rather long story and I doubt you'll understand anyways." The Doctor made his way back to Amy. He narrowed his eyes, searching her face. "But, why haven't you been moved. You've stayed here the whole time. Why haven't you been anywhere?"

"I-I don't know." She shrugged. Amy watched as the Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly fell over.

"Dreamlord!" she yelled. But, the small man didn't show up this time. Rory just woke up…

…

The Doctor opened his eyes to a blinding orange light. He quickly stood up. He saw Rose Tyler and the man in the leather jacket stood there. Rose was the Bad Wolf. And now, she wasn't giving it up. Even when the man was trying to explain the consequences of it all. He tried helping her, but she still refused.

The Doctor went forward, not really paying attention to the reaction he got.

"Err, Doctor." He turned the man. "I think I can help." He smiled and turned back to the Bad Wolf. She watched him. And he watched her, remembering for a moment how horrible that day had been, until she showed up. Telling him all she wanted was him safe. "Now!" he yelled and the man in leather stepped forward kissing Rose, taking away what was killing her.

The Doctor watched for a moment, before turning away into the white once again. And again, he was alone. He smiled.

"Oh, Dreamlord you're making this to easy." He said. Just then the white changed. He was on a beach. For the first time the man with the pinstriped suite was here. The two of them.

"No you plum! He's called Tony." He heard Jackie say. He smiled, remembering the woman and how she forever hated him for taking her child away. Suddenly, there was a scream. He looked up to see the Metacrisis have his arm wrapped around Rose's neck.

"Let her go!" yelled the dream Doctor. He slowly stepped forward.

"Not until you agree to take me along with you!" the other one said. Rose was trying to pry the arm off of her neck.

The real Doctor started to walk across the beach. He straitened his bowtie and fixed the lapels of his jacket. He quickly passed Donna Noble, giving her a grin as he did so. She starred at him. Her face confused, unable to speak.

"Please, just don't hurt her." The dream Doctor said as the dream Metacrisis got a tighter grip on her when the real Doctor came to view.

"And who the hell are you?" the dream Metacrisis asked, looking at him.

"I'm…John. John Smith." The real Doctor nodded. The dream Doctor turned to look at him.

"John Smith?" he asked, looking him up and down.

"That's right. Now what's going on here?" he asked looking at Rose. She was struggling to get a breath in.

"Nothing. So, I suggest you keep walking and never breath a word of this. Got it?"

"No, I'll leave when you put her down." The Doctor said firmly. He watched as Jackie made her way over to Donna. They whispered something out of ear range. He heard the TARDIS's doors open and close.

"Not, until he agrees!"

"I," the dream Doctor started.

"No. You don't deserve to. You have nine hundred years of memories in you. You need to change. You're angry and hurt. War runs through your blood."

"Yeah, well….it ran through his ,too!"

"Yes, but I changed. She changed me!" the dream Doctor motioned to Rose. He stepped up beside the real Doctor now.

"And so can you. If you let yourself be changed. Settle down. Have a life. The one adventure you could never have, and now you can. Please, just put her down. She can help you. She's already done it once!" the real Doctor breathed heavily as Rose started to give up. He started to smile when the Metacrisis started to let her go.

"Let go of my daughter!" Jackie came through the two and made the Metacrisis turn and run.

"Jackie no!" the dream Doctor yelled. But, she ran after the man and her daughter until she tripped on something and the two where out of sight. Eventually Donna, the dream, and real Doctor where chasing after them.

"Doctor, we don't have time for this! The crack is sealing itself!" Donna said as they helped Jackie up.

"I know I know…but," the dream Doctor sighed and looked to the real Doctor who was starring off to where the two had disappeared. "John. You have to find them. You have to." The dream Doctor sounded desperate. A ways down the beach the TARDIS made the warning sound. They were all looking to it. The dream Doctor was the first to turn.

"Please, Mr. Smith. I need you to do this."

"Of course." The Doctor nodded. "I could never let her live life with someone like that."

"Thank you." The dream Doctor sighed. "Come on Donna. There's nothing we can do here anymore…" he walked down the beach, looking down the whole time. The real Doctor stood watching as they went inside the TARDIS and disappeared.

"Wow. You know you two have a lot of similarities." Jackie said, breaking the silence. "Big hair, old man clothes, and you're both smart." She squinted at him. Then shrugged. "Hurry up! We have to find my husband and get my Rose back."

The Doctor sighed, being bossed around once more was not on his to do list.

"How about, I start out on them. Then you two follow. That way if I mess up you can save the day." The Doctor said, walking off in the direction of the Metacrisis and Rose Tyler. Jackie Tyler stood there watching after him. She rolled her eyes and walked after him.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm not letting some stranger who pops out of no where go off to find my daughter!" she yelled at him.

The Doctor sighed, side glancing at Jackie Tyler. He quickly looked away when she turned her head the look at him. He looked around in several directions. Who knows how far the dream Metacrisis had gotten with Rose Tyler.

He was thinking about the dream him. The one that just left. The one that left Rose Tyler to a complete stranger. A stranger that wasn't much of a stranger, but was still a stranger. He knew that someone had made him. Not Rose Tyler. He didn't really know what he would have /really/ done if the Metacrisis had gone evil that quickly. But, not just leave letting somebody else take care of it.

"There!" Jackie shouted, pointing to a town. "Do you think he could be there?" she turned looking up to him.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find out!" he grinned at her, but quickly ran when her 'eyes' focused on his. The Doctor glanced back to make sure she was following. She was. She mostly did when it came to her daughter.

"Wait! Wait! I had a baby, that doesn't make things any better!" she yelled after him. But, he didn't stop. Rose Tyler was in trouble and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**A/N: So sorry this is short. -.o And sorry this took a long time to get up. I was in another part of Earth where I didn't live. ^-^ that was fun. I got a lot done as well...Tailored things and hopefully it comes out better than I thought it ever would. Thank you people for the lovely reviews! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor stood watching the big ball of gas and fire set. His eyes reflected the warm pink and yellow that was setting. He smiled a bit when he stepped by the water, the wind was blowing on his face, making him get a chill down his back. He closed his eyes, lowering his head. The doctor felt his heart pumping at a speed he hadn't really felt before.

It was clam yet fast. Something was off, he knew it. He had known since he had started this. The only thing that made him move was the thought of her. Her voice. Her smile. Her laugh… It made his throat tight to even think about what could be happening to her. What he had done to her.

"This is all your fault!" Jackie Tyler yelled as she threw things from the ground at him. "You did this to her! This danger! This….This all started when she fell in love with you!"

"Jackie…please!" he tried to yell after her as she walked off. "You have to believe me! I never wanted any of this to happen! I just wanted her safe!"

"Just stay away from us!" she yelled rather angry to him.

He opened his eyes. It was dark now, the sun was gone. The doctor sighed. He turned away from the water. He walked towards the town still, not ready to go without seeing Rose Tyler safe.

Still, as he walked with every step he could still feel her. Every memory, every hug, every adventure. They never left. They never went with her to the parallel world. Pete's world.

He watched as the town became alive. The lights giving a glow to the little area where it stood. His eyes stayed on it, looking for any sign of danger. Screams. Darkness. Anything.

At this point he began to run. The thoughts were invading his mind. The Doctor could see everything. He could hear her voice even. The glow of the town began to become brighter. He put his hand up, blocking it. He tried squinting, but that didn't help. He closed his eyes completely. But, not seeing didn't make his legs stop. He kept running. He didn't care if he got hurt or not, he just needed to get there. Something wasn't right.

The glow became brighter. But, that didn't matter. He could hear her…

"I looked into the TARDIS…and the TARDIS looked into me." She said bluntly. Her eyes where burning gold light as the light escaped from behind her.

"You looked into the time vortex, Rose, no one is meant to see that!" a man on the floor yelled. His voice wan panicked, his eyes were bright blue. He watched Rose Tyler, he was worried and scared for her. He knew something horrible was going to happen. His brain was working quickly. From behind him a low inhuman voice yelled.

"This is the abomination!"

"Exterminate!" a laser shot from one of the things the stood in front of her. She lifter up her hand, blocking the bolt and reflected it back to where it came from. She looked back down to the doctor.

"I am the bad wolf." Her voice had no emotion. She was staring blankly at him, not having a care in the world. "I create myself." She looked up, her hand moved and letters that sat on a wall were in the air.

"I take the words, I scatter them. Throughout time and space." The letter drifted off. Whizzing past everything as they went off to settle down were ever they were needed. "A message to leave myself here."

"Rose! You've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now!" he voice was shaky, he knew if he didn't stop her she would die. "You've the entire vortex running through your head! You're going to burn!" he tried to get through to her. She quickly looked down at him, a type of look that made the doctor's eyes open even wider.

"I want you safe…my doctor.." she said, her voice quivering a bit now, a slight tint of emotion coming back to her voice. "protected from the false god." The unearthly voice rang in her hears again.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." She looked back up to it. A glare raging in her eyes. Tears were forming.

"You are tiny." She spat at them, "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence." She raised her hand, her eyes glowing gold again, "And I dived them. "

As she said this one of them disappeared in a golden light. It had gone from being there. Being a raging killer to being completely gone with one thought from a girl.

"Everything must come to dust…" she said softly, lowering her hand but her eyes still filled with light. "All things…Everything dies!" she said, and another one was gone in the light, then another and another. The daleks were vanishing.

"The time war ends." Rose Tyler turned back to the leader.

"I. Will. Not. Die." It said. She starred at it. "I cannot…die." It's voice began becoming strained, fearful. Until it was gone too in the light. Along with the others.

"Rose, you've done it now stop!" The doctor said, his voice getting even more scared for her than before. She had tasted the power and now how was he going to make her see she needed to let it go. "Just let it go!"

"How can I let go of this?" she asked, her eyes getting brighter with power and the burning of her insides. "I bring life…"

And off where Captain Jack had once laid dead his eyes opened and his mouth sucked in breath after breath.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" the doctor yelled, knowing that there wasn't much time to save her now..

"But I can." She said. "the sun and the moon The day and night. But why do they hurt?" she cried. Tears running down her face.

"The power's going to kill you…and it's my fault!" he yelled. But not at her. To himself.

"I can see everything…"she shook her head. "All that is. All that was. All that ever could be." The doctor stood now, a faint smile across his lips.

"That's what I see. All the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"My head…" she cried, the pain was too much for her to bare.

"Come here…" he said

"It's killing me." More tears began from the feeling.

"I think you need a doctor." he smiled , taking her hands. The two moved closer together. And then he kissed her, taking away her powers. Her fear. Her pain. As the power faded away from Rose she fell unconscious into his arms. He set her down on the ground with no harm. He watched her for a few moments before looking up. His eyes were glowing with the same light as hers once did before.

But he stood still, facing to where the light had come from. He let it go back to where it belonged. He stood, feeling weak as he came back. But he smiled, knowing that he had saved Rose Tyler from certain death. He kneeled back down to where he had set her. Placing a hand on her face.

Captain Jack stood, walking to where his killer had once stood; he grabbed a handful of what was left of it. Dust. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of the TARDIS taking off. But he was to late. He watched at it disappeared, leaving him behind.

Inside Rose Tyler woke up.

…

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was on a bed. There was beeping. He sat up right.

"Whoa, there. You're all right. Calm down sir." The doctor looked to who was speaking. He found a woman with red lips smiling at him. Her eyes were icy blue and her hair was chestnut. It lay on her shoulders perfectly.

"How did I get in a hospital?" he asked without looking around. He felt a sharp pain in his side. He winced, put didn't look down.

"Well, you got hit by a bus! I would say you needed to be here or else you would have died." She moved towards his bed. "You were odd. They told us that you were just running with your eyes closed into the street. When you came in you were wearing what men your age would never touch…then your pulse…" she shook her head, laughing to herself. Telling herself that it couldn't be possible.

"Well…where are my cloths now?" he asked. He didn't care much for this plain white gown he was in now.

"We're washing them. They were dirty with sand, dirt, gravel." She smiled as he started to get out of bed. "They will be ready for you in the morning…Mr.?"

"You can call me the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" she stared at him as he walked over to her, trying to get to the door way.

"Yes. Can you tell me were the laundry is?" he asked.


End file.
